Learning to move on
by CuriousIllusion
Summary: Shane had to leave town, leaving a broken hearted Claire behind. Myrnin hates to see his favourite person so upset, and in his desperate attempts to cheer her up, some feelings are awoken. Rubbish summery! please R&R CLYRNIN
1. Chapter 1

She had cried about Shane for weeks now. He had left town – with permission from _her majesty _Amelie – to go on a 'special mission' to find a rumoured pack of vampires and was meant to be gone for a year at least for he needed to track them, find them and reason with them; and try not to get eaten.

He had said he loved her and she to him, but she knew as well as he did that they had to break up. At least until he came back, which might not be ever.

But that didn't mean she couldn't cry.

She had told Eve and Michael all was well, and kept her crying to night time, but they could hear her through the walls. They tried to comfort her, but she insisted on being fine, and then walking away, much like a zombie, back to her room.

The only person she didn't mind seeing her cry was oddly Mrynin.

Maybe it was his super smart mind that she thought he would understand, or that she was so far beyond caring what he thought she didn't mind, for she knew perfectly well that he could hate you one minute and love you the next, for he was – there's only one word to put it as – crazy.

Crazy but sweet.

This has been proven many times, and as Claire silently wept by her desk in his lair or lab – whatever mood he was in – it was no exception. Myrnin awkwardly tried to comfort her – he was not very good with feelings, Claire thought silently – but she kept to her silent weeping and her boring routine.

Soon he had become desperate and tried to teach Bob a dance to cheer her up. As you can probably guess, that didn't go very well, and Mrynin ended up dancing solo.

Now Myrnin dumped a bowl of ice cream on her desk, because he had researched what to do when a girl was heartbroken, and it said that 'when my boyfriend dumped me, I ate a humongous amount of Ben and Jerry's fish food!' He had found it rather odd that a upset girl would feel better by consuming food intended for a fish, but he wanted to help Claire, so he had gone to the shops earlier that day.

Of course, the shop clerk would laughed at this strange man asking for Ben and Jerry's fish food in the pet food section if he wasn't so scared of Myrnin the 'crazy vampire'. The shop clerk led him to the ice-cream isle and opened a freezer.

20 minutes later, it was on Claire's desk and Claire was looking blankly at it while it slowly melted and tempted Bob the spider – who Myrnin had only shortly ago released for his daily excersise – that he came over and started to crawl in a very cute manner – according to Myrnin – to the ice-cream.

'No, Bob.' Myrnin said sternly as he moved the bowl away from the hairy lovable spider. 'You can have ice-cream when you are upset'.

'Thanks' Claire mumbled, but didn't seem interested in the fish food because she pushed it back to the awaiting spider who jumped on top of the melting food and started to eat it. It must of tasted fowl though because bob walked away and went back to his bowl of dead flies.

This was 19th day and 5th hour that Claire had been like this.

Myrnin couldn't take it anymore, he had to cheer her up.

'Come on Claire, I want to show you something.'

**Cliff hanger ~dun dun dun!**

**Hope you guys like it :D Ilovenutella9-90 **


	2. Chapter 2

When Myrnin had first taken her onto the roof, Claire had expected some big secret crazy Myrnin project that she had failed to notice on her way to the lab/lair due to misery.

The roof was disappointingly empty.

They had been standing on the roof for 10 minutes now and she stood there glumly while he looked up at the stars.

'There beautiful, aren't they.' Claire was surprised to hear Myrnins voice, for they had been silent the moment he took her outside. Claire was confused at first about what _they _were but when she looked at his face he was clearly looking up at the night sky still.

She followed his gaze and saw that he was right. The stars shone brightly like light was trying to break through the possessive cage that the star had it in. They had littered the sky, but hadn't crowded it too much.

If she was in a good mood –_if she was with Shane_- she would of found the stars wonderful.

But she wasn't in a good mood.

She wasn't with Shane.

So instead of being polite and agreeing with the statement, she said matter of factly: 'this is what you dragged me out here to see?'

Myrnins stare was broken and he looked straight into her eyes as if her were staring into her sole.

That made Claire shiver.

'No; this is:' he reached for a pocket in his Bermuda Shorts. Claire hadn't noticed what he was wearing, but now that Claire got a look, she realised that Myrnin was properly insane.

He wore brightly coloured shorts, his bunny-with-fangs slippers, and brightly coloured Hawaiian shorts, to top of with a waistcoat with bugsbunnies face printed randomly across the green velvet.

He took out a old and faded piece of paper and unfolded it. She took it from him and took a second to register what it was.

It was clearly a drawing of Myrnin in the Victorian era, but with a young and beautiful Ada by his side. He wore normal clothes for that period and looked practically sane…ish.

She looked back at Myrnin, confused as to why she would show him this personal object. She had known that Myrnin and Ada – his old brain-connected-to-a-computer before Shanes dad, Frank, had taken over.

'I loved her Claire.' Claire could tell that it was a subject he had discussed with anyone as his breaths her long and nervous and his eyes darted around nervously. 'I really did. But then I killed her and made her into a computer. Soon I realised that we could never be together again. She was a computer now. A machine.'

'I was devastated, but over the years I learned to move on.' His eyes set confidently on her now and he spoke with so much seriousness that Claire almost burst out laughing.

'The world is full of heartbreaks, Claire. You're not the only one, and the world can't wait for everyone to get over the other person, so I don't see why it will wait for you. I don't mean it meanly, but it's the truth. You'll find another Shane, or Shane will come back, but, you have to carry on.'

'I know but, I don't want to'

Myrnin wanted to kiss her right then. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and that he was there for her. But her knew that the time wasn't right, that she needed to get over Shane before she could find the feelings that he knew she had deep down.

Before he knew it, tears where rolling down Claires cheeks and she let out little, silent sobs that sounded like hiccups.

He didn't know what to do, and before he could try to comfort her, she had fallen inot his arms and buried her head into his chest.

Myrnin froze. He had no idea how to comfort her, especially now she was crying. He awkwardly hugged her and started to softly mumble 'its alright' though for him is was far from that. He kissed her on the top of her head, and to his relief or disappointment, he wasn't sure which one, she didn't react.

It was then that he realised that he completely, utterly, 100% loved Claire Davners.

**Thanks to everyone who read chapter one and thanks to jjrw1998, DayBreakAlchemist and udnrned2no and NarutoRox for comenting :D**

**Ilovenutella9-90 x**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I would like to deeply apologise for my lack in updates for a month s: I haven't had time due to a science test coming up. Secondly, I am sorry for the short chapter, I wanted to keep it as a cliff hanger. Third of all, I have read the 13****th**** book and it goes completely against my fanfic, so if you have read it (which I'm sure you have) please ignore it and pretend that that had never happened. Hope you enjoy it x**

It had been a month and a half since Shane had left. She had spent the first 3 weeks crying her eyes out, and spent the rest learning to move on.

She had spent a lot of time with Eve and Michael, but she could tell that – while they hated to see her upset – they needed some alone time like all married couples.

When she felt like she was invading their space, she would retreat to Myrnins lab/lair. Today, he had decided to call it his lab, as they had spent the entire morning looking at whether the whole universe was actually a hologram.

Myrnin had invented a ancient looking machine that he stated 'can test whether the particles around us a holographic or real'. Claire had then pointed out that then the machine was a hologram and then would not be correct.

This had confused Myrnin and then spent the rest of the morning arguing whether it would still work.

She had been feeling a lot better since she was spending more time with Myrnin. His crazy mind would always cheer her up and he was so sweat when trying to make her feel better.

He had taken her to the movies and to a restaurant and even a barn raising right by the border. It had been fun and she had felt a lot better.

She had never noticed before, but Myrnin was very handsome. His long brown hair flopped over his face and his smile always seemed to have laughter in it now. She supposed that if she hadn't of been with Shane, she would of probably formed a crush on her boss, but she loved Shane and he loved her, and Myrnin was just a friend.

But now she wanted to be more than friends. Maybe it was her total depression and need for something to take her mind off of Shane, but she knew that she now liked him – well, more than she did originally.

So when Myrnin 'said let's get out of here' she agreed immediately. The drove – much to Claire's objections, for until you sit in a car with Myrnin behind the wheel, you have never known terror – to the border where they wondered over to the sad of a big, sad looking tree.

"Wow, its really hot outside today" Claire said after a moment of silence. She wasn't sure why, but it was oddly awkward since they got out of the car.

When Myrnin didn't answer, she continued, but before she could finish one word, she felt his lips press against hers. At first she was stiff and not entirely sure what was happening; but then she began to relax in his arms, and kissed back.

Shane was at the back of her head now. She wasn't thinking of the past, only what was happening right then and there. Then the truth hit her.

Myrnin was kissing Claire.

Claire was kissing Myrnin.

And Claire was enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :s but I finally found time to update. Hope you enjoy it! P.S, thanks for all the reviews!**

It had been 2 months since the kiss. She didn't call Myrnin her boyfriend, they hadn't exactly gone on a date, but (unless you had been locked in a basement for two months) everyone knew that they were an item.

Michael had taken it great; he had said that he thought it was great that she was moving on from Shane. She had thought that he would have taken it badly that she had let go of his best friend, but she was wrong. She was also wrong about thinking Eve would take it well.

"What were you thinking? You can't just forget about Shane!" Eve had pulled her away from the living room and into the kitchen. This had taken her by surprise because in front of Michael, Eve and seemed fine.

"I haven't forgotten about him! Just because I'm, erm" she didn't know what word to use, so she winged it, "romantically involved" why did she say that!? "Doesn't mean that I've forgotten him!"

"Yes you have! You've forgotten what you said to me when Shane left! You said that no matter what, you would wait for Shane, because you loved him!"

"_Loved? _Eve, I still -" But Eve cut her off.

"You know, your love was so pure. Whenever I got pissed at Michael, I would always look at you two and think about how stupid I was because no matter what, I loved Michael"

"Eve, listen to me -"

"But now when we have an argument, I realise that even your love didn't last, and you too were the most perfect couple, and now I think that if you too couldn't keep it together, how the hell will me and Michael"

"Eve, stop for a second will y -"

"But, hey, if you want to just abandon -"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Claire screamed, and Eve did when she saw the tears slowly cascading down Claire's cheek. Eve then wrapped her friend in a hug and whispered sorry while Claire gently cried on her shoulder.

When they pulled away, Claire wiped the tears from her face. "I still love Shane, and I don't think I'll ever stop loving him. But he's gone now, and I need to get over that. When he left, it felt like a huge hole was ripped out of my heart, and for a moment I thought it would never go away, but now it feels like Myrnin's filling the gap that Shane left."

After that, Eve had been fine of her and Myrnin, she even seemed sympathetic, which while Claire didn't like, she could stand it.

Yep, everything seemed fine, that was, until earlier that day when she overheard Myrnin talking to Amelie in the lab…

**Cliff hanger! I promise I'll update soon though :D**


	5. Chapter 5

'I'm sure he'll be back soon. I mean, he's only a boy really, and for that matter, a human boy.' Myrnin was hissing at Amilie, and Claire knew she should of left and not listened in on their conversation. But she almost KNEW that they were talking about Shane, and while she was pretty much over him, she wanted to know whatever they knew about him.

'So you agree with me, sending Olivier would have been a better idea!' Claire could hear the anger rising in her voice.

'No! I'm just saying that you are putting to much pressure on him. How long has he been gone for? What, four months? It's not exactly long is it!'

'Long enough for you to steal Claire from him, apparently!'

'I did not _steal _her! They had left each other already! Stop making me the bad guy here!'

'I'm not! All I'm saying is that it's not exactly the most dignified way to win a girls heart over!'

Now Claire really wasn't able to leave. She almost didn't want to know. He and Myrnin had been doing great. They enjoyed eachothers company, he made her laugh, and he made her feel special again. After Shane left, it had been like she was stuck in a dream. Everything moved to fast, and she felt like she was falling. But since her and Myrnin had become an _itom-y thing, _she felt safer, more secure and more importantly, like she was standing on solid ground. But her curiosity got the better of her.

Amelie carried on in a more angry voice, 'Oliver would have been quicker. You and I both know he would be back by now. He was happy to go. He was _ready _to go. But then who should speak up?'

'Amilie, this is childish, just leave it - ' Myrnin's voice was calm, but Amelie interrupted him.

'You! You had to go and suggest Shane. And out of what, love? Envy? I took you for ridiculous, but I never took you for a fool.'

'Leave it alone now - '

'You are risking this boys life because you are in love with someone who is not yours! You should of at least let it end naturally, instead of forcing an occurrence onto them!'

'YOU'RE EQUALLY TO BLAME! YOU AGREED TO IT!' Myrnin was now shouting, and Claire didn't want to hear anymore. She didn't have to be quiet, because the two were now in a full screaming match. Claire stumbled out an into the hot street.

She felt the strain of the sun weighing down her shoulders, but she ran anyway. She ran to the spot where she and Myrnin went for that picnic, but instead of stopping there, she kept running. She felt like she was going to pass out, but she kept running. She ran all the way to the Morganville welcome sign, and stopped under the cool shade of a tree. She sat down, and silent tears slid down her cheek.

_What did this mean? _She wished she didn't know the answer, but it was clear. Myrnin had broken Claire and Shane up, and now Shane might die because of him. And that's when someone grabbed her from behind and hit her round the head. 


End file.
